


McCree with short bf reader

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	McCree with short bf reader

•McCree rarely gets jealous of anything. He’s the best at what he does and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t know it. Plus his ruggedly handsome looks are just the icing on the cake.  
•But you, well, God have mercy on anyone that lays a finger on you.  
•Jesse has been surrounded by large, imposing men all of his life, so when he sees your short stature, he can’t help but notice how cute you are.  
•Will literally tease you endlessly about your height and call you cute pet names: pipsqueak, short stuff, little one, etc.  
•If anyone feels the need to join in, he’ll immediately shift into a much more possessive and threatening tone.  
•”Don’t think he appreciates those kind of comments from anyone who ain’t me.”  
•Will deal with them more violently out of your sight in order not to scare you off.  
•Tries to corner you as much as possible whenever you’re alone together. When you’re with a group, he’s constantly hovering over you and surrounding you as much as he can.  
•If someone tries to flirt with you or get too comfortable, Jesse won’t stand for it for a second.  
•Hand on his peacekeeper, brows knit tightly in anger, face searing red with rage staring down the ass trying to steal away his boy.  
•”I suggest you take your business elsewhere.”  
•If you get scared or upset, he’ll cup your cheek with a gloved hand and rub your face with his thumb. It’s a safe, comforting touch. Not too overbearing and just the right amount of tenderness to soothe you.  
•”I didn’t mean no harm by that, little one. Just tryin’a keep you safe.”


End file.
